


Happy Steve Bingo: Puppies

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Steve decided they needed a dog.





	Happy Steve Bingo: Puppies

The problem was that Bucky spent time alone. Any at all. Bucky didn't seem to mind too much, but Steve definitely minded. He didn't like the idea of leaving Bucky alone while Steve was out saving the world. So Steve decided they needed a dog. 

"Why not at cat?" Bucky asked on the way to the pound the day after Steve had decided. "We live in an apartment. A cat seems smarter."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Because I'm _allergic,_ Buck. How could you forget the asthma attack of '39 courtesy of Mrs Fitzwilliam and her devil cat? I nearly died, Buck. So no, no cats. A dog's a great idea, Buck!"

Bucky gave him an incredulous look, stopped on the sidewalk just to stare at him for a long moment. Then, the expression left his face, shuttered away, and he shook his head as if he couldn't believe something. Steve counted it as a victory, and continued walking, grabbing Bucky's hand to ensure he started walking as well. 

It was obvious that Steve was struggling with himself not to adopt a puppy, and not to adopt every animal in the shelter. As he moved down past cage after cage, Bucky heard him mutter "you can't save them all. This isn't a kill shelter, they'll all find a home. You can't adopt them all. You live in an _apartment_ , Steve," over and over to himself. Bucky just shook his head, standing back to let Steve see if any of the animals stuck out to him. Apparently he liked them all, voice lifting into a higher pitch as he spoke to various dogs in all shapes, sizes, and age ranges. 

Bucky didn't mind the idea of a dog. It did get lonely when Steve was out on missions, but he wasn't standing at the window, pining anxiously for Steve to return like Steve thought he was. Okay, he wasn't _most_ of the time. He did, a little bit. But only a little bit, and he didn't think he let Steve see that. But a dog in their little apartment? Bucky kind of liked cats better, but if Steve wanted a dog, god help him, they were getting a dog. Bucky had never been good at saying no to Steve. 

They came home with "an old good boy", as Steve kept saying. Steve insisted that older dogs were less likely to be adopted, and they really were better because they'd already been trained not to mess up the house, and were usually past the point of chewing anything and everything. Bucky wasn't going to argue; this was Steve's rodeo, despite what him thinking it was for Bucky. They bought him a nice red harness, and but he dutifully walked beside Steve, not tugging too much despite his obvious excitement at leaving the pound. 

Steve couldn't stop smiling, even if he looked like he was trying to hold back. Bucky let him take the lead, saying that he'd get to spend loads of time with Dodger (not his choice, but the name he came with. "It's cruel to change his name halfway through his life, Buck. We couldn't do that to him.") when Steve was away. Honestly, Steve wasn't even away that often, but he seemed happy with the compromise. 

Dodger was a good dog, and he certainly made Steve happy. He'd insist that he wouldn't let him eat at the table, or sleep in the bed with them, but broke those rules every night. Steve never had been good at playing by the rules anyway. 

Bucky didn't mind. Dodger _was_ good company when Steve was away, and he was a sweet dog, determined to cuddle almost as much as Bucky was. He was an extra hot water bottle in Bucky's life, something to keep him company on the days when it hurt. Eventually, Bucky decided it wasn't worth the effort of explaining to Steve that he wasn't allergic to cats anymore, and just let it be. Dodger was a good dog, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> For [my Happy Steve Bingo card](https://happystevebingo.dreamwidth.org/2170.html?thread=9082#cmt9082).
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr!](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
